


Gotham Oiseau

by clarka



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, as im bad at writing romance but their dynamic seems cool, its also damian becoming friends with all the other ml kids because im weak, no salt as all the characters are kids let them grow, this is basically just damian and marinette becoming best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarka/pseuds/clarka
Summary: Damian has been given his first long term solo mission. His goal is to successfully recruit Parisian heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir as members of the Justice League.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	1. I

Damian wouldn’t admit to himself that he was excited because he wasn’t. He was on a mission to prove his worth as an independent crime fighter, yes, he was somewhat looking forward to it but exited? That would be too childish a feeling for the matter at hand, but Grayson didn’t seem to think so.  “Deny it all you like, there’s no way you can’t even be a little bit excited to go to Paris by yourself.” He carried on, dead set on him to say he excited for God knows what reason.

“How many times must I repeat, I am not excited.” Repeated Damian starting to raise his voice. 

“Ok, okay I accept defeat but what about starting school, doesn’t that get you excited?” Said Dick a grin on his smug face. 

The only answer he got was a cushion to his face, one he didn’t even bother to avoid. Damian was not excited for any part of his mission especially the school part. Part of his deal with father to go to Paris on a long-term mission for the league was him to attend school. A public school. Specifically a public school where all six of known Miraculous users attend. Around a year ago all known Miraculous users except Ladybug and Chat Noir were mind controlled to reveal themselves by already known ex Miraculous user, Chloé Bourgeois aka Queen Bee. Strangely not only did all six of them knew each other in their civilian lives they went to the same school. It was too big a coincidence for the League to ignore. So father made sure Damian would be attending Collège Françoise Dupont just in case it would help his mission.

Furthermore, Damian knew the only reason Grayson was bringing it up was because he hadn’t told him about his trip until yesterday even though it’s been planned for weeks. So, he sucked up his older brother’s dumb revenge teasing knowing it made him less likely to nag about it on the phone later. Grayson had made him promise to call him at least once a week which he only agreed to for his brother’s sake. Damian would also not miss his brother. At all. No shape or form. He wasn’t barely in Gotham now anyways, not like he cares.

Upon hearing the news of Damian’s departure Grayson insisting on coming to see him off. He’s gone on official missions without Batman before but never alone, either with the Teen Titans or Jon. So apparently Dick was convinced on being there on his send off to a so-called milestone.  Nevertheless, tomorrow would be the start of his mission. The start of the his journey to complete his goal of recruiting Ladybug and Chat Noir to the Justice League.

* * *

The trains in Paris were strangely efficient for such a populous city. Damian was aware of Gotham’s lacking facilities in comparison to other cities but this was a much higher standard. He somehow arrived in Paris early, slightly messing with his schedule, he had arranged a taxi for ten minutes after his train was supposed to arrive. This made him remember his irritation about the nature of his civilian identity for the mission.  In an ideal world he would have posed as an eighteen year old, old enough to not be school, live alone and drive legally, but no he just had to be punished for whatever reason. To annoy him further, the driving age limit in France was eighteen so he wouldn’t get his license like he would in America if he was still on mission by the time his sixteen birthday rolls around in a few months. 

Furthermore he has to pretend to be living with a made up family friend. This factor actually didn’t both him as if the friend was needed for school meeting or other occasions requiring an adult guardian, Damian was cleared to pose as them. He had bought the same disguise he used to pretend to Jon substitute teacher a few times and had no qualms with fooling any teachers or authorities.

After the eight hour flight and one and half hour train ride, Damian began to feel tired to remained vigilant. He didn’t fall asleep at all on the journey and even though he had done nothing but sit all day he still felt a longing for a bed.  The taxi arrive right on time, Damian put away his phone on which he was pretending to play a game so no one would suspect he was observing the people around him and got into it.

The taxi driver didn’t initiate conversation, which he was thankful for. She just said a quick bonjour and that was it. The drive was pleasant and showcased a few of the historical landmarks of the city, as well as the modern architectural aspects of the city.  They arrived at the building where the apartment that Damian would be renting for who knows how long was situated. “Merci.” He thanks the taxi driver, stepping out of the taxi he collected his luggage and headed towards the building, ready to start his temporary life in Paris. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this fic stemmed from me finding about daminette and being like how did that become a thing, finding out how it became a thing and being like hey thats kinda cool but i think they'd work better as friends so fic will basically just me giving damian's loads of new friends because im soft
> 
> Also this is rebirth Damian but I ignore the whole killing and tortue chamber prison thing going on in Teen Titans. Admittedly I'm not up to date so maybe it's explained but yeah. Also I will probably end up being very loose with continuity anyway so it doesn't really matter I guess.
> 
> Even furthermore i don't speak any french past bonjour and merci so, any french that is translated will be in italics


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's first morning in Paris.

Damian had the whole weekend before school started, plenty of time to initiate the beginning of his Justice League approved plan. First, he must familiarise himself with Paris, not letting the villains or other heroes have the home court advantage. Part of this first stage was observing an active akumatization being solved by Ladybug and Chat Noir, whether in costume or out.

Coverage on exactly what ‘akumas’ were was vague and footage of these attacks were mainly shot by civilians, low quality and missing parts of the fights. Strangely Damian’s best source was some schoolgirl’s blog and not the national news, no wonder Paris was so grateful to their heroes even the Government had no idea what was going on.

The second part was finding Ladybug and Chat Noir and actually talking to them. Akuma attacks were pretty regular (every two and a half days according to Damian’s research) so it seems as though the duo took to patrolling the streets of Paris roughly every night for preparation. Though unlike in Gotham villains operated at any time of the day not just night but their general absence at day unless of an akuma did confirm the League’s theory of the two heroes being teenagers who still had to attend school. Research also showed that the duo not only stopped akuma related crimes but regular ones too. It wasn’t anywhere near the amount or intensity Batman and Robin dealt with in Gotham but still able to make the front-page news on a slow day.

After step two is when things got a little murky. Once Ladybug and Chat Noir officially agreed to meet the Justice League his mission would be done but Damian knew it’d be a bit harder than that. The League had reached out to the Parisian heroes through news channels and hadn’t got any response. So, it could be assumed they weren’t keen on being part of the League. If by three months Damian had only given them a form of communication to help them in an emergency, he would return home. It was never discussed what would happen if he couldn’t even do that. _‘Failure isn’t an option.’ _Damian reminded himself.

There was also the matter of the two heroes’ secret identities. Finding them out was not part of the mission but to be reported back if he were to find them. It’s one of the reasons Father had chosen for him to attend Collège Françoise Dupont. Even though the identities of akumas were rarely announced on the news with just a little snooping they found that students of CFD were more likely than any other school in Paris to get akumtized. Father had theorised that perhaps proximity to the heroes and their so called ‘miraculousness’ may somehow put people on Hawkmoth’s radar. The theory was shaky at best but since Father had insisted on Damian attending school on the mission, Collège Françoise Dupont seemed as good a place as any to spend the next three months. It wasn’t like he was ever going to make any new friends anyway.

It was still early on in March, technically not even spring but still Paris felt significantly warmer than Gotham did. Maybe it was the lack of clouds blocking out the sun, but Damian appreciated it whilst on his first walk of the city. Even though he wore long sleeves all year round, the heat never bothered him as much as the cold did and the warm weather was probably only the thing Damian missed about the league, _‘and mother’_ an annoying part of his brain supplied, but like most thoughts of his mother he ignored it. Damian guessed it was only 10° at most but he took what he could.

It was nearing lunch time and he had promised Pennyworth he would not let his diet suffer on this mission. A pleasant looking bakery was ahead and as Damian got closer he could begin to smell the fragrance of freshly baked bread, hopefully Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie was as good as it smelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't kidding when i said updates would be few and far between
> 
> so i accidentally deleted this chapter but since I didn't write the whole chapter here I only lost my annoyingly extensive notes on the french school system and Damian's characterisation in Rebirth Teen Titans but it was all very rambly and all you need to know is that i wrote a whole paragraph about weather just to establish my headcanon that Damian uses degrees centigrade instead of degrees Fahrenheit.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug sees something strange whilst on Patrol with Chat Noir.

Marinette was helping her parents out with the lunchtime rush before she met up with the girls in the afternoon. Rose had bought the movie they all meant to see in the theatre together but never did so they were going to meet up at hers to watch it, she couldn’t wait.

Marinette had been helping out at her parent’s bakery for a couple years now and she was proud to admit she either knew or recognised most of the shop’s regulars, so when she saw a boy her age who’d she definitely never laid eyes on before she took notice. “Hello, may I take your order?” She greeted with a friendly smile.

The boy’s face remained passive, “Yes, thank you I’ll have a bread roll and a macaroon.” He said reaching for his wallet. “Of course, coming right up!” Marinette replied, she debated starting up some small talk as she prepared the items. “That’ll be € 2. 35.” The boy nods and pays with a 5-euro bill, “Keep the change.” He says picking up the food “Have a nice day.” He adds then walks away. “You too!” She replies, Marinette makes sure to be nice to every customer even if there aren’t to her and especially if they’re a high tipper. Hopefully he’ll come by the bakery again.

* * *

Before Marinette knew it was night and it was time for patrol, with a smile still left over from her afternoon she looked over her beloved city from its roof tops. “Good day, Ladybug?” Came a familiar voice from behind, Chat Noir appeared from the shadows with his characteristic easy smile and staff in hand. “Yes, it was until you turned up.” She joked. Chat feigned offence and came to stand next to her. “Unless you know of any Akuma possible situations to look out for, shall we do our usual east, west routes.” He asked.

“Sounds good to me I think it’s going to be a quiet one tonight.” She responded.

“Great now you’ve jinxed it, there’s going to be at least five akumas now.”

“Don’t be so dramatic and if anything, saying _that_ will have jinxed us so thanks.”

“I mean you jinxed us first so any other jinxes have been snowballed from yours so you’re at fault.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works Chat.”

“Umm I think it does.”

“No it doesn’t.” Marinette saw something in the corner of her eye on the roof of a building across the road.

“Yes it does.” It was a flash of red, maybe just a bit of litter floating in the wind? No it looked too big.

“Shut up.” She held her yo-yo tighter, scanning the other surrounding buildings as well.

“Ha I won the argument!” Nothing but she trusted her gut and she knew she saw _something._

“I’m being serious, be quiet I think there’s danger.” She said, and with that Chat’s whole demeanour changed, his loose grip of his staff and relaxed posture gone. “An akuma?” He asked.

“Too soon to say but be on alert. Behind that chimney there, I take west you east, got it?” Chat nodded and they leapt into action.

* * *

That was too close for Damian’s liking. He’s underestimated the heroes’ ability to spot him, he’d been able to shadow Ladybug as she moved successfully but once she was stationary, he hadn’t been stealthy enough. Thankfully he had managed to slink away whilst the two where surrounding where they thought he was hiding. It was only one building off, in Gotham he never would have let that happen. He really needed to know Paris better and fast.

* * *

“Did you hear we’re getting a new classmate today!” Alya greeted Marinette with as she walked into the school. “Ugh, again?” She was _not_ in the mood for another Lila.

“Don’t be so negative, you haven’t even met them yet.” Alya chastised. Marinette sighed, Alya was kinda right.

“Ok fine, do know anything else?” She asked.

“Nope that’s all the information I got.” Alya responded. Before Marinette could say anything else the bell rung. “Let’s get to registration, then you can find out _everything_ about the new kid, nosey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comes back three months later with another filler chapter 
> 
> Akuma possible situations is something where someone is definitely going to get their feelings hurt (a talent show, or any competition really for example) and Marinette and Adrien's reaction to hearing is always 'oh shit' because it's been like two years they must of caught on to the patterns by now


End file.
